1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel class of high temperature, polyfunctional initiators and a process for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyfunctional peroxides are known initiators for the polymerization of vinyl monomers and the cross-linking of various polymers. However, few of these initiators have tetra or higher peroxide functionality, and of those that do, none have a one hour temperature half-life greater than about 130.degree. C.